U Life
by Shusukefiction
Summary: A look at MatsumotoxTachibana's pairing after graduation.
1. Chapter 1

weat dripped flow down Matsumoto's chest. He felt sticky and the air he breathed in was thick and stuffy. Even the wind the fan created was warm.

"We really got to get that air-con fixed."

"The guy said he'll come tomorrow." Tachibana said across the room, his naked body lit by the light from the open fridge.

"In the meantime…." He walked over with a glass and took something out from it.

Matsumoto jerked a bit as cold ice was placed onto his chest and trailed slowly up and down. He looked drowsily up at the ceiling of the tiny apartment as he let the ice cool him down.

It wasn't too bad. They had their own bathroom, small kitchen and even a washing machine. It wasn't spacious but it was the usual accommodations most university students have.

When they had graduated from Araisou, both him and Tachibana had applied for the political science faculty at Tokyo University. With their excellent grades and record,

getting in had not been hard, the hard part was telling his parents his relationship with Tachibana. He had discussed with Tachibana and both had agreed that it was time to make known to their parents that their sons would not follow the path of normal Japanese boys, who would graduate, attend marriage meetings, get married and have children. He was encouraged by the positive response that Tachibana had received from his parents, but then, his parents were brought up and stayed overseas for many years and were more accepting of deviant behavior.

His parents were conservative and the reaction went beyond his worse imagined scenario. His father had gone into a murderous rage and demanded Matsumoto's immediate disassociation with Tachibana. Matsumoto was shocked at his father's emotions. He had seldom interfered with his life and decisions as he was always away on business. He was taken aback at the venom in his father's voice, but he stood strong, and stared straight into his father's eyes as he told him his feelings for Tachibana.

A hand strike him across the face, hard enough that he was flung off his sitting position and hit the T.V next to him. His father dared him to repeat it again and he did as another punch landed on him. It progressed to the point that his father was grabbing objects at hand and hitting him, he heard his mother screaming for them to stop and then the beating stopped. He heard a crash and more shouting, before he was lifted gently. He pressed his face into the shirt of his rescuer, he knew it was Tachibana. He recognized that smell anywhere.

He was taken back to Tachibana's house and his parents who were medical staff took care of his injuries. Tachibana held him all night as his troubled mind and heart refused to let him rest.

Matsumoto's mother had called Tachibana, she had feared for her son's life. Tachibana had rushed over and thrown the older man off his lover. He had tried to attack Tachibana as well, but Tachibana had no reason to hold back his punches as Matsumoto had.

"YOU WANT TO FIGHT!? I'LL FIGHT! YOU THINK I WON'T?!"

His father had cowered down from the violence Tachibana had emitted with his stare and threat.

He had then lifted the badly injured Matsumoto and he turned as he left the room "If you don't want your son, I'll take him."

The next day, Matsumoto found his clothes and things out on the streets. He no longer had a home.

In order for him to support his fees, he worked hard throughout the entire autumn and winter before the school term started. He had excellent grades, thus he was able to gain some scholarships here and there which helped. Tachibana had simply balked at the idea of taking rent from Matsumoto and so some of the burden of living expenses was eased off as well.

It was hard, but they managed to finish one year of university

Matsumoto tensed as he realized Tachibana was no longer cooling him with the ice cube. Instead he had his concentration on licking the trail of water the ice cube had left behind, and special attention was given to the nipples that had become puckered when the ice cube had stroked across them.

"Haruka….it's too hot for this." Matsumoto complained even as his hands moved into Tachibana's mauve strands.

"Hmmm…." He continued his special attention on his sensitized parts and moved to place an arm and leg over the prone Matsumoto. But he did not lie down on him, the only part when skin touched skin was his tongue and the bud he tasted.

Matsumoto swallowed as he felt a different kind of heat starting to build up and he felt the experience tongue swirl around his bud, teeth bit on it gently, pulling it up slightly before releasing it and blowing gently on the abused area.

Matsumoto felt blood and heat gathering below him and his raise his hips so that aroused shaft rubbed against Tachibana's own.

Both their panting increased.

He heard the glass clicked and he saw Tachibana placed something into his mouth as he open his eyes.

Tachibana moved down sinuously and without any hesitation took Matsumoto deep into his mouth. Matsumoto hiss as his hips lifted involuntarily and his head titled back, cold and heat assailed the sensitive part below him. Tachibana had ice in his mouth.

Tachiban licked and sucked and cajoled out response from Matsumoto, white substance flowed uncontrollably until Matsumoto screamed his release and he felt warm substance spurting out of him.

He lay in an exhausted heap on the wet futon. His body was wet with the rivulets of sweat flowing down his sides. He heard the fridge door open and close again and the futon dipping as Tachibana came back. His eyes remained closed as his heart beat slowly decelerated. His body was pulled further down by hands on his legs, his hips become raised as his legs were draped over the thighs of a kneeling Tachibana.

He opened his eyes as Tachibana slowly stuck his fingers into him.

His hands clutched the sheets tightly as they slowly went past the first resistance of his ring muscles. The sensation was heightened as the lubrication was cold, freezing cold in contrast to his burning skin.. A faster pace was developed and Matsumoto felt on the brink again.

"En…enough "he managed to grate out," I…I'm..m…coming haruka…quick…"

Tachibana slowly removed his fingers and hauled Matsumoto up so that he straddles him.

"You are.…very sensitive today." He whispers out as his teeth left an imprint on his left shoulder.

"It's the heat….."

"Ahhh…" and with one unexpected move Tachibana stroke up as he brought Matsumoto down on him.

"Arggghhhh.!" Both screamed at the pleasure the penetration brought them.

Matsumoto tried to take control of the pace, but he was no match for his taller lover, long fingers clutch his bottom, opening him up even more and the penetration went deeper.

His body tremble as warm lips suck at his Adam's apple, he whimpered, he groaned, he panted as his body moved up and down on the burning rod.

He came again, contributing more fluid to their drenched bodies, but he continued moving, for he knew the control Tachibana welded on his own body was for his pleasure and he wanted to give as much as he had taken.

It hurts as he clenched his inner muscles and increased the pace, he felt Tachibana's control slipped and he stuck his tongue deep into Tachibana's soft lips. He swallowed the deep-throated groan as he took his lover deep inside of him and he felt his seed wash his insides.

They both collapsed against the wall, their skin sticking to each other and the heat forgotten.

A tongue slowly and gently caressed his ear lobes and a gentle voice assailed his mind.

"Do you want to take another shower?"

"Hmmm…"was all Mastumoto could come up with.

A deep chuckle followed his answer," Was that a yes or no?"

Matsumoto turned his head slightly and kiss the amusement out of Tachibana.

Matsumoto could never seem to get enough of Tachibana's kisses, his tongue was soft and firm at the same time, and the taste of him was heady and thrilling. A gentle warm feeling always creep up on him when he kisses him. The sound of their wet kisses and wet bodies moving against each other was muffled amidst their heavy breathing.

Matsumoto felt Tachibana grow within him. "Again?" he questioned softly as he felt himself being lowered onto the futon and slight thrusting motions from Tachibana began anew.

"It's the heat….


	2. Chapter 2

Matsumoto shivered slightly in his sleep and Tachibana pulled the brown coat he had slung over him a while ago further up. The climate had grown considerably colder the further the bus moved up the mountain. There was no sign of snow, but his parents who had gone up to the chalet often warned him the weather up there was unpredictable.

Takahisa needed the break; he looked over at the sleeping figure and thought that it has been a long time since he had seen him sleep. They were having their summer holidays and Takahisa had been working night and day to save enough money to pay for the next semester. The few hours of sleep he could get were not taken as the heat had kept him from getting the rest he needed. Finally, Tachibana decided that he needed to get him a way for a few days. He remembered his parents had gotten a cabin on the mountain in a resort through some time-share investment and he had called asking if he could use it.

His parents readily agree but convincing Matsumoto was another matter.

"It's just 5 days…"

"5 days! I' can't afford 5 days! Look why don't you go on your own?"

"I'm going for you! What would be the point if you don't go?! " He grabbed Matsumoto and forced him to look into the mirror.

"Just look at you," he said in quiet fury," You are on the verge of collapse. If you don't rest, you're gonna to end up in the hospital and believe me that will cost more than a week's salary loss."

"Look," the turned the pale face sunken eyed figure to face him," You've been complaining about the heat anyway, it's nice and cool up there and it wouldn't cost much. So how bout it?"

4 days later, they were on a bus heading for Mt Izumi.

By midday, they reached the chalet and the guests were greeted cordially by the resort staff. They were brought to their chalets and given simple instructions on the fireplace and emergency power supply.

"Wow, this is nice isn't it?" Tachibana plunked his lanky figure onto the spacious sofa. The chalet was roomy; it had a small kitchenette, a fireplace and a bedroom. There was a swing for two on the front porch and it over looked a lake.

Matsumoto placed their bags in the bedroom and gave a non enthusiastic "Yah" .

He then walked out and looked out the front porch at the scenery nature provided.

Tachibana followed his forlorn partner and his taller built wrap around him from behind.

He softly kisses his ear and saw a blush form on his shy friend. "What's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing….I'm not a nature person."

Tachibana waited, he knew there was more.

"And there's no T.V." he added frustratingly.

Tachibana REALLY REALLY tried to control it, but his body shook at his attempt to contain it and he released Matsumoto as he burst into a full throated deep laugh.

"HHAAHHHAHAHHHAHAHAHH"

"It's not funny! There's nothing to do and I can't even play PS3 games or watch T.V"

Matsumoto shove at Tachibana's shoulder as he tried to embrace him again.

"I…I'm so…soory…hahhaha…just that I remembered that paper we did, bout how the new generation….us…only stay at home and play games no matter where we go and I remember you argue against it….hahaha.."

Matsumoto stared coldly at his amused friend obviously finding no humor in the irony.

"Oh come on….there are things to do…..this for instance will occupied most of our time." Tachibana press himself closer to Matsumoto letting him feel his arousal.

Matsumoto push away in embarrassment and sat down on the two-seater swing, "If I wanted to just do that for 5 days I wouldn't have come here."

Tachibana sat down next to his partner and placed his right arm over Matsumoto's shoulders. "Look, just open yourself up to any options ,ok? I've got some plans. I know you're not a nature person, but just keep yourself open, just these few days"

"All right." Matsumoto agree resignedly.

"Thanks" Tachibana turned and landed a small kiss on his lover's forehead. "For that , I'll make dinner tonight.' He rose and walks back towards the house.

"You make dinner EVERY night."

"Yah, but tonight's dessert will be really special." A feral grin passed through the bespectacled man's lips as he walk pass the wooden doorway.

Matsumoto swallowed. He couldn't wait for night to come.

…..

The firewood burn and gave off intermittent crackles, Tachibana was lying propped up on the sofa with Matsumoto lying in front of him. He stopped reading soon as he realized that Matsumoto had fallen asleep. His face fitted perfectly in the crook of his neck, soft gentle breaths wafted out through his nose and on to Tachibana's face.

They had settled into the comfortable position soon after dinner, Tachibana had started reading aloud of "Mice and Men" to Matsumoto. It was one of the things they did together, sometimes Tachibana would read and sometimes Matsumoto would.

Tachibana had placed soft kisses intermittently on Matsumoto's soft hair while his hand was slowly and gently stroked. Tachibana had soon drifted of into slumber, not even waking up as Tachibana carried him into the bedroom and undress him. His eyes half opened and called out sleepily to Tachibana when he was placed under covers. Tachibana quickly undress and slip into the thick blankets. The temperature had fallen greatly, but the heater and thick blankets provided enough warmth for them to sleep in the nude. Tachibana placed his arms over his partner and sleep claimed the both of them.

….

Matsumoto open his eyes and remained still in the bed. The air was crisp and cold and the bedroom was dim. He looked over at the clock and realizes that it was only 6 in the morning. He wondered what woke him up and then found that it was quiet. Too quiet. He had been too used to the city's 24 hours noise pollution and blinking neon lights. His body and brain was still not use to this….pace of life. He turned slowly and caught the sight of Tachibana still sleeping. Long lashes framed the high cheeks and the curly mauve hair was slightly mussed from sleep. Matsumoto pulled back a little, it is rare for him to enjoy his sleeping partner in such serene surroundings, in the city, he was always rushing to classes, work and projects that he hardly have anytime with Tachibana.

His hands gently stroke across the arms on his hips and he marvels at how soft and smooth Tachibana's skin was for a guy. No matter how much sun he takes in (Tachibana is more an outdoor sports guy than Matsumoto) his skin remains white and creamy like a women's. A slight grin tugs at his lips; he had heard the recent rumors about Tachibana's top rank at the university among guys and women students in an unofficial poll of most wanted sex partner. Some things just don't change.

"Well …I got him, alone and naked.." he thought to himself, his morning erection was starting to grow into a strong discomfort

He slip back into the thick blankets and moved further down the bed.

Tachibana woke up with strong and intense pleasure shooting up his body. His eyes traveled downwards only to see a huge bulge underneath the blankets between his legs.

He felt hands bending his knees and opening them further apart as warm wet heat slide down on him. Tachibana close his eyes and groan aloud in the quiet room as his hands traveled beneath the coverings to close over soft hair. He raises his hips and push Matsumoto to take him deeper.

Rough hands stroke up his abdomen and rub on his pert nubbins. Tachibana's pants came faster as he hips rose and fell faster His lungs took in gulps of cold air and puffs of air condensed and took visible form in the atmosphere.

His body shudders and long awaited release spurted into waiting lips.

The room remains hazy as he was without spectacles but dawn has arrived and light shone brightly into the cabin room. Warm lips continued to torment his placid manhood; he reached below and pulled the brown hair tease to his chest. He tasted himself on the sensuous lips and strokes his hands over the lithe body.

They rolled and got tangle in the sheets. Tachibana finally release Matsumoto from the deep kiss. Something warm and wet throbs against his thighs and his hand snuck between the sheets to grab it. , "Good morning." He said with a grin as Matsumoto's head roll back on his arm and exposed his delectable neck for sucking.

Matsumoto's body jerks at his release, his body presses back heavily on the bed as teeth places a mark on his skin and long fingers continue their caresses.

…

Hiking was something Matsumoto never see himself doing, but Tachibana had insisted he tried it, "You'll love it and you need the exercise anyway."

They were 30mins into the hike and Matsumoto knew better than to ignore his gut instincts. He was definitely not ever going to hike EVER again.

Already the bag straps were cutting into his shoulders, "Hey," he called out to the lanky figure effortlessly navigating nature's uneven ground "How…much ..longer are we hiking?" he panted out he question.

"Soon….we're near the place."

Matsumoto decided to save his breath for more climbing.

Finally, they climbed the last slope and he looked across at the breathtaking view spread in front of him. It was indescribable, to be surrounded by the magnificence of Mother Nature and not feel humbled.

They sat in companionable silence and enjoy the view until Matsumoto's stomach starting growling.

They had lunch, joked; talk a bit before leaving the place but not the new memories they have created.

Gravel crunched as they walked back the road to their cabin. Matsumoto pulled Tachibana to a stop and stood on tip-toe to remove grass on his hair. While he was doing that Tachibana snuck a quick kiss on his lips. He blushes and a snort came from behind them,

"Will you look at that, FAGs in broad daylight! Just makes you want to puke right?!"

They turned, Tachibana's eyes cold and found themselves face to face with a jerk. Someone, probably his girlfriend, was tugging at him, a frown on her pale face.

"Come on, Tanaka, It's none of our business."

He turned and shook off her hands, snarling, and "Don't contradict me! If I had known they allow such Aids carrying sex maniacs here I wouldn't have come!"

Matsumoto tugged on Tachibana's sleeve as he felt him make a move towards the loud mouth. Matsumoto made a small movement towards the direction of their cabin with his head and pull Tachibana along with him.

"What you cowards as well!" the jerk continued his ridicule and irritating laugh as they continued ignoring him.

…

Tachibana threw his backpack down onto the sofa and storm into the bedroom.

"Just ignore these people Haruka…..it's not worth it."

Tachibana sat down onto the bed, "We bump into these jerks no matter where we go.."

A palm touch his cheeks and made him look up, " Even if we were of the opposite sex, people would still find things to say, if we were of different religion, different race, different family status. As long as you don't see me any differently, that matters more."

Tachibana's eyes soften and his place his own palm over the smaller one.

Without warning, he tumbled his surprised lover onto the bed.

"Remember I said I could make sure your schedule is fully packed? You up for some experiments?" a gleam appeared in his eyes as one hand reached for a drawer next to the bed.

"What do you have in mind?" one brow arched up as Tachibana produced a book title "Kamasutra".

Matsumoto throat run dry and he look back into the desire filled eyes "You got to be kidding right?"

"Am I ?"

….

Matsumoto woke up to dinner in bed and an amazing experiment with local produced maple syrup. Tachibana had promised to buy a crate of the syrup afterward before they had showered.

It was true then, life could go on without T.V.

On the 3rd night, the couple decided to dine out and took the recommendations of the desk receptionist and went looking for the quaint restaurant in the nearby small town that came highly recommended.

They were into the middle of the meal when they heard a commotion on the other side of the restaurant.

The few patrons that were there, all turned their heads to see what was going on.

It was Tanaka and his girlfriend. His face was scrunched up in fury and he was shouting at the top of his lungs at the waiter. His girlfriend was tying to calm him down.

He turned and targeted his anger at her, when she started tearfully shouting back, he raised his hands, fist in a clench position.

A strong hand stops its descent.

"What the ..!" the bully turns and faces a stone face Tachibana.

Tanaka tries to shake off the restraining hand but was unsuccessful; he then proceeded with verbal insults.

"Get your disgusting hand off me you Fucking Fag!"

Matsumoto had taken out a tissue to the visibly shaking girl and place his arm over her for comfort.

Tanaka saw red at that "Get your hands off her! What your boyfriend not fucking you enough?! Want me to do you with a stick in your ass?! You freaking …ARHHHH!"

His arm was unmercifully twisted behind his back.

"What would you like me to do with him?" he questioned the crying girl.

"It's…..ok…"she hiccupped. "I got my stuff with me." Saying that, she grabs a glass of wine and splashed it onto the stunned man's face " That's for scaring me and we are through!"

A few applause came from nearby tables.

She left the restaurant without a backward glance.

The restaurant manager was wringing his hands together in slight anxiety.

"un…sir..I think it's ok, we got it."

Tachibana look unsure but released the drenched guy, Tanaka swung back with his other fist as soon as his arms were released, but Tachibana had anticipated it and dodge causing the jerk to fall onto a waiting dinner trolley. Some waiters then grab him and Tachibana turn back towards Matsumoto with the intent of finishing their dinner.

Matsumoto's eyes widen, as Tanaka got free of the waiters and grab a bowl of steaming soup hurling it towards Tachibana. He pushed a half turned Tachibana away and yelped loudly as hot liquid scalded his bare arm. He fell to his knees as Tachibana hurled himself at the attacker and landed a punch.

….

"Does it still burn?" Concerned soft eyes stared at the white bandages on Matsumoto's right arm as they sat facing on the sofa of their cabin.

"It's okay. I'm fine." It was the umpteen time that he had repeated the reassuring words to Tachibana but had not seem to erase the wrinkle the frown had placed between his eyes.

The local authorities had been called in and the chief had told them that he would probably throw the guy in a cell for the next 2 days. Tanaka had continued screaming out the fact that they were gays and eyes both curious and disapproving had stared at them until their statements were taken.

Tachibana fidgeted and Matsumoto knew he wanted to say something but did not know how.

"Is something wrong?"

"No…it's just….I've been thinking a lot lately….those people just now, looking at us and knowing…it's going to happen more and more" he took Matsumoto's hands into his and stare intently into his eyes.

"And they are going to be people we work with, neighbors, store keepers we frequent…not just strangers we can leave behind…I don't want to hide what we are.

I'm not saying I want to shout to the world our relationship, but I don't want to lie about it or not hold your hand in public."

Matsumoto squeeze his hands, " I told you, if you are with me, I can handle it."

"There's more…I ….I 've been thinking about the future as well…and whenever I do that, I see you in it."

Matsumoto inhale a sharp breath.

"I want to build and pay for our house together, settle down in the suburbs or countryside if you decide to take the writing career you always talk about….I …" Tachibana stop, seemingly at a loss for words.

Matsumoto pulled away and Tachibana looked up in surprise, "Hold that thought." He stood up and went into the bedroom. He came out seconds later, hand clenching something.

He sat back down and held out Tachibana's hand, placing a small black velvet pouch in it.

Tachibana opened it and a small sliver simple design ring fell out. He stared blankly at it and then looks back at Matsumoto.

"I….er…bought this 3 weeks ago, but couldn't find the right moment to give it to u…I thought now is a good time.'

Tachibana grabbed Matsumoto and hugged him closely, after a while Matsumoto pulled away and took the ring from Tachibana.

"No matter what happens…." Tachibana spoke softly as Matsumoto place the ring on his finger, "No matter what happens…" repeats Matsumoto as he kissed the sliver band on the finger.

They went into the bedroom and undress each other slowly; they climb into bed and sliped in between the thick blankets, holding each other closely. Although their body became aroused by each other's naked closeness, they did not feel the urge to make love. Instead they talked, they talked about their plans for the future, THEIR future, reminiscence on the past, Their past and finally fell asleep in the present.

….

The return back to the city was uneventful; Tachibana did bring back a crate of the delicious maple syrup, his eyes gleaming with mischief even as he stocked it up. Matsumoto returned to his hectic work life of 2 part time jobs. Delivering papers in the morning and working at a bookstore in the afternoons and evenings. At least Tachibana worked alongside with him at the bookstore. Even though they hardly had time to talk but at least they had each other 's presence close by. Matsumoto was also now sporting a similar silver ring. The ring he had given Tachibana had his name craved on the underside whilst his had Tachibana's. He was given the ring weeks after they had gotten back, he could only afford one and Tachibana had bought the accompanying pair without telling him, slipping it on after an exhausting bout of love making. He had discovered it only when he was delivering papers the next morning.

Life…was good.


	3. Chapter 3

6 years after university graduation

"Hmmm…."

"Takahisa…wake up…'

"uhh….?..What?…It's still early…." Matsumoto grumbled and tried to turn, then discovered he couldn't as there was a large weight on top of him. As his senses awakened, he realized something else, that weight on top of him has a part which was growing within him.

He groaned.

Tachibana chuckled softly, "Now you know why I wanted to "get you up"."

"Haruka! We're not rabbits for god's sake!"

Matsumoto had been busy with finishing his manuscript for the publisher the last month, while Tachibana had been busy with preparing his students for the year-end exams.

Resulting in different sleeping and waking hours for both and hardly any time together.

They had finally finished their work and was having a celebration dinner, one thing lead to another and wild passionate love, well, more like impatient wild sex occurred in the dinning hall and somehow they ended up in the bedroom, before they both fell asleep, after 5 exhaustive rounds, with Tachibana still embedded inside him.

Tachibana shifted to get better access to Matsumoto's soft lips and Matsumoto whimpered as the movement caused the hardening member to move in deeper.

'Takachan, are you too sore?" Tachibana frowned in concern and use a warm hand to cup his lover's right cheek.

"I told you to slow down last night! You never listen."

Tachibana braced himself up on his elbows and proceeded to pull himself out gently, still, Matsumoto grimaced and could not prevent a hiss of pain escaping his lips when the hardened member was released reluctantly by the sore muscles.

The bed dip and bounced back as the lanky man got out of bed. He lean down to place a soft kiss on Matsumoto's forehead before tiptoeing on the cold floor to the bathroom.

The sound of water running soon followed and Tachibana appeared again.

Without a word, he threw off the coverings and picked up an astonished Matsumoto into his arms.

He climbed into the rapidly filling bathtub and sat his smaller lover in front of him.

Matsumoto sigh, as the hot water penetrated his sore muscles and ease the pain between his legs. A soapy hand reached from behind him and started washing his body.

"I'm not an invalid you know." Matsumoto turn his head slightly and gives his lover an amused grin.

Tachibana gives his usual serene smile and continued washing away the sweat and semen on his body.

When they were both rinsing away the soap duds, a constant pressure on his back which gave no indication of it abating, promoted Matsumoto to turn and kiss Tachibana deeply.

They both parted for air and Tachibana's eyes were narrowed and his eyelids sheltered his lust, Matsumoto leaned in and placed his hand on his lover's hard discomfort.

"Would you mind if I just….?"

"Go ahead." Tachibana agreed in a deep voice and pulled the brown hair man closer for another deep kiss.

Matsumoto started pumping his lover's rod and use his other hand to gently cup the harden balls beneath.

He grew entranced at his partner cries of pleasure which were amplified in the toilet walls, growing louder as his hips slip-slapped against the wet bathtub. Tachibana held onto to Matsumoto tightly as he reached his climax, shouting out his name and clutching his hands onto his back.

He continued to say in that position as Matsumoto continued to gently stroke, and Tachibana gave off intermittent jerks.

…..

"It's a bit cold is'nt it?" Matsumoto wrapped his shawl tighter around him as he curl up on the sofa enjoying the breakfast Tachibana had prepared and the morning news.

Tachibana stood up and check the heater gauge, "It's already at it's highest. We should be sweating by now."

He walked off and Matsumoto heard him opening something and trying on a few switches, before silence descended again.

His footsteps sounded again, muffled, by the thick socks he as wearing.

"It's broken."

'What!?" Matsumoto turn around and exclaimed.

"We're gonna freeze in this weather."

'You're being over dramatic, I 'll give Takada san a call."

…

"Well it's broken." The old man in his 60 who still prances around like a 30 year old announced.

"Yes we know that," Matsumoto a bit grumpy as he had been freezing for 2 hours waiting for Takada san to arrive. " Can we get it fixed?"

At 5 foot 3 the old man with rosy cheeks announced happily ." Nope, have to wait for the parts, but earliest it will arrive is next week."

"What?! "

"You guys have a fire place here don't you, why don't you use that first or move to someone's house."

"We can't ….just…the fireplace is …firewood…" Matsumoto seemed so distraught that he was not getting heat back that he couldn't formulate a coherent sentence.

"It's okay Takada san, just give me a call when it comes in, I'm sure we'll figure something out." Tachibana thanked the small old man warmly.

"If not, you guys could just make out all night to keep yourselves warm." Winking at Matsumoto the old man left laughing loudly.

Matsumoto's face turned as red as a lobster.

Grinning, Tachibana walked over and placed his lips just next to his lover's ears, "Thought you were cold, your face looks a bit hot, dear."

That remark earned him a face-full of cushion.

…..

Matsumoto panted behind Tachibana as they made their way up the algae and weather worn concrete steps up the mountain. It was his idea in the first place to build their dream home so far from civilization, so if he were to just push wood gathering duties to Tachibana, the sadist perv would probably think up of some punishment later to get back at him.

But this… this taking through the mountains, well, even though they were using man made steps, he still wasn't so thrill about being out on such a cold day and doing the nature trail so to speak.

Tachibana as always seem competent and at ease with nature, in fact there was not one thing that Tachibana had undertaken that he had not had been competent in the last 10 odd years they have known each other. At 28, both were still considered young in the eyes of society but both have also accomplished much more than other peers of their age.

"Haruka! How much further are we to walk?! Surely there are enough wood down there!" He points prissily at the bottom of the steps they had climbed up from.

Trying to keep himself from laughing at loud at the sight of his lover pouting and queening out, he tried to pacify him.

'Come on a little exercise is good for you."

"This is NOT exercise. Using the stair master is exercise, doing sit ups is exercise, This is TORTURE." Matsumoto getting on into a rant walked and climb faster and grump past the taller man. In his agitated state, he forgotten to be careful and his shoes slip on algae, his arms flung out and he would have probably lay broken at the bottom of the stairs if a large strong hand had not steadied his balance.

"You Ok?" Tachibana's voice was laced with concern as Matsumoto pant heavily and eyes were wide with terror of what might have happened.

'There's a clearing just further up, we'll take a rest there." Slightly shaken, Matsumoto nodded his head and continued to climb up carefully.

The clearing wasn't really so much at the top of the steps but rather more off to the side of the trail. From the clearing, there was a magnificent view of the small town and their own house just near the bottom where they had climbed up.

A thermal flask was taken out from the backpack that Matsumoto had been carrying and the two men shared the cup of hot tea that was poured out. Steam mingled with their cold breaths as they sipped on the comforting warmth.

After a while, they both stood up scouting the area for branches and sticks to use.

"We really should have a small wood shed or something and store pre cut…" Matsumoto trailed off as his attention was distracted by a huge tree with markings on it's bark. Walking closer, he realized that the markings were hand made and on it were names of couples.

"Haruka! Come over!"

Curious, his lanky lover trudge over, his basket already almost filled with branches if wood they would be using to keep themselves warm.

"Look, I think this is the town's lover's spot." He grins up cheekily at the other men as he further explore the different names carved all around the tree's trunk.

" Sakura & Kenji 1975, hey I'll bet that's the old noguchi couple that owns the provision shop." The two laughed and made guesses at some of the couples who had made markings on the tree.

"Hey! Wanna make our marking here too?"

Tachibana's lips lifted to the side and he pushed his partner whose eyes were glistening in excitement back towards the huge tree.

"I was thinking of that….but I have something different in mind.'

Sliding slowly down onto his knees, he use his mouth to take off his gloves and slowly pushed down Matsumoto's sweats and briefs all the while not removing his gaze from his lover's eyes.

Matsumoto swallowed as his mouth turned dry at the sensual look Tachibana was giving him. The cool air swirl around his naked skin that was revealed and he jerk a little as warm hands wrapped themselves around his penis.

Matsumoto's head leaned back as he stared at the clouds moving leisurely in the sky and the intermittent of birds chirping. He could hear Tachibana alternately sucking and licking and the feeling was exquisite, where the lips touched, it was warm and where the lips left the cold air serve to contrast between the two temperatures was enough to bring him to a quick and powerful orgasm.

His eyes opened slightly as Tachibana stood up and envelope him in a breath taking deep kiss, he was about to go down on his knees to reciprocate but Tachibana stopped him.

"I'll take mine later."

Grinning and feeling really euphoric, Matsumoto decided that it has been a while since he had rewarded his lover.


End file.
